


Beverly

by WallyWillyWalter



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, world of coke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyWillyWalter/pseuds/WallyWillyWalter
Summary: “How hard should it be to find a Canadian in here?” Eric groans, settling on the nearest bench, thumping his head against the wall. “I mean, honestly. I’m five minutes away from tweeting out an SOS.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/gifts).



It didn’t happen often, not with everyone's schedules always being so full. Coach still had the high schooler's to coach, and Jacks parents were always up to something. And then Jack...always so busy with his team and training. A rare down moment for everyone, and on Jacks birthday of all days, was almost too good to be true. Of course, his parents had invited them down for Jacks birthday. And Jacks parents had invited them up. It’d been Jacks compromise to bring his parents with them. ‘I don’t think, besides game and all, they’ve ever had the chance to really spend time together.’ He said. But that’s Jack. Always doing whatever’s best for the team; it just so happened this team was Team Bittle-Zimmermann. And that’s how the Zimmermann’s had ended up spending Jacks birthday with the Bittle’s. 

To be more specific, that’s how he’d ended up lost and separated from his entire family walking through the World of Coke. Eric walks up and down the display floor twice and still can’t find them. “How hard should it be to find a Canadian in here?” Eric groans, settling on the nearest bench, thumping his head against the wall. “I mean, honestly. I’m five minutes away from tweeting out an SOS.” 

“I don’t think that's going to be needed, Bittle.” His eyes snap open, finding Jack sliding next to him. He points to a wall, a grin spreading across his face, solving the mystery of where everyone went. He follows the direction of her fingers, finding his group huddled around the drink machines.

“Oh. They’re in the tasting room.” Eric laughs, and then. “Oh no. They’re in the tasting room.” Through the column, he can see his mother pointing out the drinks to Bad Bob, with Alicia and Coach “This will not end well.”

“I know.” Jack agrees, his hand pulling Eric from the bench. “Pull out your phone. It needs to be filmed.” 

“You,” he laughs, zooming his screen in on their faces, “should be ashamed of yourself, Mr. Zimmermann. Plotting against your own father like this.” The answering chuckle he gets is confirmation enough. 

“You think we can get closer?” He asks, watching the scene with him unfold on the screen, hands resting on his shoulders. They settle behind a column where they can hear everything unfold.

“Why do I feel like this is an ambush?” Bob ask, eyeing the drink in his hand suspiciously. 

“Come on Bob! It’s just a little drink, eh! What are you so afraid of?” Suzanne gloats, swallowing down a cup. And bless her, she doesn’t make a face but Coach squints at her, obvious amazement showing on his face.

“Get ready.” Jack whispers, leaning over his shoulders to watch. If there’s something that always surprises him, it’s how tactile Jack is in their relationship. It’s not always easy, with them both being so busy, but they make of it what they can. So when Jack settles his arms over his shoulders, he leans into it, perched on the taller man's chest. Things are easier now for the most part, with everything out in the open. It'd been a bit of an ah-ha moment for them all; finding out Jack wasn’t exactly so straight, and then coping with their feelings for each other and everything else happening in their lives. But this, having Jack rest his head on his, them watching their parents together? 

They stand there, together, perched between the column, watching their parents through the screen of his phone.

It takes them a few minutes, but finally there’s a cup of Beverly in Bad Bob's hand. And then a few seconds later he’s drinking it, and then a few more seconds later he’s spitting it out. Jack laughs so loud, that Eric can’t help but laugh with him. Yeah.   
Things are easier now. 

“Happy birthday, Jack.” Eric gasp between laughs, squeezing one of the hands on his shoulder. 

Jack hums in response, his arms tightening around him as he presses a small kiss to the top of his head.


End file.
